


Our Own Personal Star System

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Date Night, Kissing, M/M, Pandemics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Date nights need a little innovation when you're living in a pandemic.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949653
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Our Own Personal Star System

**Author's Note:**

> Day fifteen prompt: kissing
> 
> Mentions of living in a pandemic.

Date nights look a little different in a pandemic. Gone are the evenings spent out to eat. Evenings spent out just about anywhere, really. Anywhere that's not nature or isolated. Sure, they also did takeout and a movie at home before, but that's by and large all they've done for months now. It's not a _bad_ date, just something that's getting worn out.

Rhett's trying to get creative. A picnic basket in the prop room sparked the idea. He'd mulled it over all day filming before snatching it up and covertly bringing it home. Now it's packed with some simple options and he lays out a large blanket in the backyard while Link is on a stress-induced cleaning spree.

He sets up a leftover string of lights and drags out a couple throw pillows and another blanket big enough for the both of them.

When he goes in to find Link, he's nearly vibrating with a sense of pride, eager for the prospects of their evening. He finds him finishing tidying up their home office.

It takes a little coaxing, hiding the surprise, but Link eventually follows him outside. His tense shoulders drop and his demeanor softens. He goes up on his toes to kiss Rhett on the cheek before taking his hand and pulling him over to the blanket.

They settle in for a quiet meal, sharing food and laughter. Rhett tucks the mess to the side, promising Link he'll get it later. More exchanges of giggling and touching, slowly edging closer like a pair of teenagers.

Link pulls Rhett close, mid-sentence, for a soft, sweet kiss. The familiar, tickling scruff of his face pulls at Link's lips till they have to part, his smile like sunshine. "This was a really good idea."

He rumbles in agreement, eyes crinkling with the warmth in his chest, moving in for more kisses.

In true sweet, teenager date fashion, they tumble into a heated makeout, all hands and tongue and bodies pressed close. Unlike teenagers, they slowly come back down, lounging and lazy in a way hormonal youngsters never could.

With the sky gone dark, a chill creeps in. A shiver from Link and Rhett fishes blindly for the blanket to throw over the both of them.

Link sighs and snuggles in closer. "Wish we could see the stars. Like really see them."

"Like back home?"

"Mhmm."

"Could do a camping trip."

"That might be nice." If there's any year for camping, getting away from it all, this is it. "Guess I'll just have to pretend with these." He grins crookedly at the string lights overhead.

"I kinda like having our own personal star system, don't you?"


End file.
